


Cámara Lenta

by flamencos (foldingcranes)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/pseuds/flamencos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martín es un carismático presentador de televisión con aptitud de fiestero, Manuela es una cesante ilustrada con vocación de escritora. Y entre los dos tejen lo opuesto a un romance de telenovela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cámara Lenta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dumbassprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassprincess/gifts).



> Bueno, escribí este fic inspirándome en un libro que me gusta mucho y que en SU DEBIDO Y LEJANO TIEMPO, Cecilia vio la película y resulta que también le gustó. Así que esa historia sirvió de referencia para crear este AU, que hace mucho tiempo que debería haber llegado a las manitos ambiciosas de Cecilia. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, amiga mía! Espero que disfrutes de tu regalo. (Y mil gracias a elysean y berseker por ayudarme, aguantarme, betearme y corregirme. Son demasiado amables.)

 

 

 

 

**i.**

 

 

La neblina cae espesa sobre Santiago a las seis de la mañana, con la luz del sol escondida tras las nubes sobre el barrio París Londres. Martín siente los pies ligeros, como si caminase por un sueño, el color desteñido de la calle luciendo surreal a su alrededor, el sonido de su propia risa ajeno a sus oídos. El alcohol lo aturde, lo pone estúpido, la botella en la mano le pesa menos de lo que creía. Tiró su toga en algún lugar, luego de la fiesta de graduación, porque está ebrio y lo entorpecía para caminar. Sus amigos cantan tras de él y a metros de distancia, divisa a Manuela González esperando un taxi.  
  
La conoce porque hicieron filosofía juntos; tomaron el curso de las tres de la tarde.

 

(Ella tomaba apuntes furiosamente, él dormía durante la lección completa.)

 

Esa mañana, con la humedad quemándole las fosas nasales y los árboles tristes de otoño, Martín ve algo que no había visto en ella antes.

 

Y aparentemente, ella está tan borracha como él, porque basta una sonrisa coqueta y un guiño para que ella lo guíe a su departamento. Martín no puede creer lo fácil que le ha ligado.

... Es una lástima que luego, en la penumbra de la habitación llena de libros, sobre la cama impecablemente hecha de ella, se hayan quedado dormidos antes de que ella se quitase el sostén.

  
(Y si Martín recordase que él cayó primero, roncando en la cama mientras ella calmaba los nervios en el baño, si hubiese visto la ligera decepción en los ojos de Manuela, se habría dado de cabezazos contra un muro.)

  
—¿Qué día es hoy? —es lo primero que sale de la garganta ronca de Martín al día siguiente, los recuerdos difusos en la piscina de alcohol dentro de su cabeza, el olor a pan quemado desde la cocina y el sol tras las cortinas, aturdiéndolo lentamente.

 

—Veinte de Agosto, Hernández —la escucha responder y se motiva a observar su espalda desde la puerta de la cocina—. ¿Tienes que ir a algún lado?

 

—No, no realmente —Martín responde, tomando asiento en una de las dos sillitas de la cocina. Manuela sirve una paila de huevos revueltos, unas tostadas quemadas y tazas de té para cada uno. Su cabello largo está enredado en nudos intrincados, le da el aspecto de haberse revolcado. No puede quitar los ojos de su rostro, por un buen momento, como si al examinarla rellenase las lagunas mentales de anoche.  
  
—Che...

 

—¿Dime? —pregunta ella, masticando una tostada con parsimonia.

 

—¿Cogimos anoche?

 

Manuela suelta una risa sardónica.

  
—¡Por supuesto que no!

  
—Oh, oh... bueno. Che, me tengo que ir.

  
—Ah, ya... —ella se pregunta, con algo de vergüenza, si el tono de su voz suena muy decepcionado. Desea con todas sus fuerzas que no sea así, que no le haya leído las ganas en los ojos.

Martín coge su saco y se lo coloca, llevando una tostada a medio morder en la boca. Se calza la toga de graduación hecha un bollo bajo el brazo y antes de acercarse a la puerta, se queda mirando a Manuela. Ella sigue sentada en la mesita de la diminuta cocina, con la vista ausente pérdida en la ventana. Se imagina que si tuviera un cigarrillo en la mano, sería una imagen muy retro.

 

—Eh, flaca —la llama, a la vez que rebusca algo en su bolsillo—. ¿Me pasás tu número de teléfono?

 

—¿Para qué? —ella se esfuerza por disimular su sorpresa, pero antes de reflexionarlo demasiado, ya se ha puesto de pie para ir por una lapicera. Como el papelito de Martín era una penuria, termina escribiéndole su número en el brazo.

 

—¿Nos vemos por ahí?

 

—Nos vemos por ahí.

 

Antes de cerrar la puerta, él le guiña un ojo. Es su gesto característico.

 

* * *

 

 

**ii.**

Martín esquía en Bariloche, se deleita con vino sureño y con el clima indiferente de la Patagonia. Baila en clubes multicolores con hermosas compatriotas y corre al aeropuerto a tomar vuelos retrasados o en el último llamado. Milán lo espera y no lo decepciona. Madrid no olvida su paso, le deja un beso de recuerdo. Paris es un cliché soberbio, pero hermoso. Praga le contagia su nostalgia romántica. En cada una de ellas resuena una risa, un taconeo, una caricia, una cama distinta.

 

Cada una es una postal en los bordes del viejo espejo de Manuela, en el pequeño departamento donde se conocieron. Manuela, que escribe y escribe, en su máquina de escribir elabora largas misivas soñadoras donde fabrica su propia versión de la realidad.  _Estoy muy bien, Martín, sus dedos acarician las teclas como si se tratase de su cabello rubio, va todo muy bien. He tenido mucho trabajo desde que nos graduamos, me va cada vez mejor. Quizás el próximo año escriba un libro y pueda viajar contigo. Es cosa de encontrar una editorial, ya vas a ver. Te voy a mandar la primera edición apenas la tenga, como pan caliente, entre mis manos._

 

Se dice que los escritores son los más grandes embaucadores de todos los tiempos. Y no hay dicho más acertado, no hay prueba más viva que los dedos fabricadores de mentiras de Manuela. Porque en donde hay abundancia, en su realidad hay hambre. En donde hay un cuerpo caliente, en su realidad hay un espacio eternamente vacío. En donde hay éxito, sólo existen intentos frustrados por triunfar.

 

Manuela es secretaria en una agencia de buses. Todos los días se sienta en su escritorio a las ocho y media, frente a un poster del Obelisco que se burla de ella. Frente a una foto de Machu Picchu. Frente a un cuadro de Punta del Este.

 

Y para ella sólo hay sopa a la hora de la cena, pan duro al desayuno, lechuga y arroz blanco al almuerzo. Un manuscrito que no se termina. Poesía inconclusa con olor de añoranza. Una vieja foto de Martín y ella en la playa, días después de hablarse por primera vez en la noche de la graduación. Están las ganas de tener un gato, están las canciones viejas y sus historias de amor adoloridas, está el glamour de un sueño interrumpido a las siete de la mañana por el ruido del despertador.

 

Las postales de Martín en el espejo.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**iii.**

—Cuando andabas parrandeando por Europa —ella corta los trozos de carne con particular violencia, provocando que el metal rechine en la porcelana fina de aquel plato de restaurante. Es un lugar bonito, muy elegante y muy caro. Como todos los lugares que Martín elige cuando cenan juntos— no te costaba nada haber contestado mis cartas con, bueno… cartas, porque sólo me mandabas tarjetitas con cositas tan profundas como _"¡Boluda, París está RE COPADO!"_. Así que yo no sé porqué tú te me enojas cuando no te llamo yo primero.

 

—Flaca, me enojé porque nos juntamos todos los años en la misma fecha y hasta el día de hoy sos incapaz de llamarme primero. ¿Tengo que hacerlo todo yo? —Martín suspira exasperado, ignorando la mirada de odio de Manuela—. ¿Por qué tengo que andar rogando para verte? Es como si tuviera que sacarte actualizaciones a la fuerza. Cualquiera diría que no me querés ver.

 

—No es cierto —Manuela protesta un poco, quizás demasiado, rápido—. Así es como tú lo percibes. Pero en realidad tú tienes más disponibilidad que yo, tu horario es más flexible. Además, desde que empezaste a trabajar en la tele te has puesto medio farandulilla y eso me incomoda. Es raro.

 

Martín ríe. Se ve guapo cuando lo hace, con la manzana de Adán expuesta y la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás. Se ha puesto una camisa celeste opaca esa noche, con un saco negro y ajustado. Cuando se encontraron en la entrada del restaurante, él halagó sinceramente el vestido de Manuela. Es el único que ella tiene para ese tipo de ambientes.

 

—Manu, que yo trabaje en la tele ahora no quiere decir que me haya olvidado de vos —sonríe de medio lado, estirando el brazo para coger la mano de su amiga—. Che, no voy a tirar tantos años de amistad por la borda--- es que es un poquito absorbente este mundillo. Mirá, el otro día le hice una entrevista fenomenal a una Miss Mundo...

 

Y ya va de nuevo, hablando sobre la tele. _La tele, la tele, la tele._

 

Toda esa gente brillante, con dientes perfectos, con mucho dinero. Toda esa gente con zapatos caros y ropa bonita. Toda esa gente con apellidos complicados y cabello sin frizz.

 

Manuela se desconecta por dentro y piensa en la última vez que se sintió cómoda con Martín. La locomotora mental de sus recuerdos emprende rumbo al día en la playa, pero acaba deteniéndose antes. Y entonces recuerda el día que Martín llegó de Europa, con un bronceado atractivo y una maleta de cuero con un mapa impreso a modo de patrón. La había llenado de libros que le obsequió a Manuela.

 

Ella los devoró todos y cada uno de ellos, anotó las conclusiones que sacó de cada uno. Y tras una invitación de Martín a la casa de campo de sus padres, se pasó su única semana de vacaciones tirada sobre el pasto junto a Martín, ambos cobijados bajo la sombra de un impotente ciprés, discutiendo sobre cada uno de los libros que Martín le obsequió.

 

(Aquel fue el verano en que ambos, al borde del río, con excesivo merlot en el torrente sanguíneo, compartieron un beso del cual no volvieron a hablar.)

 

Martín trabaja en la tele ahora.

 

Martín habla de la tele.

 

Martín tiene _cabeza de tele_.

 

Y Manuela lo extraña profundamente.

 

* * *

 

 

**iv.**

El día en la playa empezó así:

 

A las ocho de la mañana, un día sábado, el teléfono sonó y no despertó a Manuela porque había madrugado como de costumbre. Pero la llamada sí la dejó fuera de onda.

 

Porque la persona que la llamaba era Martín Hernández, el chico con el que no se acostó luego de la graduación.

 

—¿Tenés algo qué hacer?

 

—¿Creo que no?

 

—¡Bárbaro! Paso por vos en una hora.

 

—¿Pero qué...? ¡Ni siquiera me has preguntado si quiero! —protestó Manuela—. Y tampoco me has dicho para dónde vamos. ¿Cómo sé yo que debería confiar en ti?

 

—Porque la vas a pasar bien, te lo prometo —Martín suelta una risotada molesta—. Así que andá a armar el bolso playero, porque para allá vamos. Y no te olvides la malla.

 

Manuela no pudo oponerse siquiera, porque para cuando había acabado de procesar la información, Martín ya le había cortado el teléfono.

 

—¡Qué imbécil! —gruñó, dándose el tiempo para contemplar sus pertenencias en la habitación. Cogió un bolso y lo llenó de los implementos necesarios. Para cuando Martín había llegado a buscarla, ella lo esperaba en sandalias y vestido de verano.

 

—Estás muy linda —sonrió.

 

—Mentiroso —ella evadió su mirada.

 

* * *

 

 

**v.**

Es una fiesta hecha por gente rica para impresionar a gente aún más rica. Los aperitivos contienen ingredientes caros, cosas a las que comúnmente mucha gente jamás tendría acceso. Hasta los licores servidos son de calidad cinco estrellas.

 

Es la primera vez que Manuela asiste a una fiesta de compromiso. Y le _apesta_.

 

A lo lejos, una banda toca un tango algo llorón y secretamente, Manuela se pregunta si se pusieron en sintonía telepática con ella o no ha sido más que una coincidencia patética y desafortunada. El despecho le sabe tan mal como el caviar que probó por capricho. La comida cara para vivir la experiencia. El despecho para vivir la experiencia.

 

Hay dos tópicos sobre los cuales puede escribir ahora: burgueses pretenciosos y el caviar. Hay un tercer tópico para el cual se estaba preparando con reticencia. Decepción.

 

Victoria Alcorta es una preciosa señorita de sociedad y con una breve, pero exitosa carrera como productora de televisión. El diamante gigante que lleva en el dedo debe haber costado una fortuna o al menos, eso podría indicar la sonrisa babosa y los ojos de enamorado de Martín.

 

Se conocieron en la tele, obviamente. Como toda esa gente de la tele que ocupa el salón y come caviar.

 

Manuela frunce los labios cuando ve a la parejita dorada bailar un tango. Para cerrar con el cliché, derrama el vino y se retira sin mirar atrás.

 

Martín no lo nota.

 

* * *

 

 

**vi.**

—¿Por qué tenés que portarte como una podrida esnob cuando te hablo del laburo?

 

—¡Porque _tú_ te has convertido en un maldito esnob!

 

—Ah, no, no. A vos lo que te jode es que tenga éxito. Te jode que me vaya bien y que tenga más vida social, ¿no?

 

—No seas estúpido, Martín. No te tengo ni una pizca de envidia.

 

—¡Mentira, boluda, me envidiás! ¡Por eso ya no me podés ni ver, porque yo _vivo_ y vos te la pasás encuevada en tu ratonera!

 

—¿Sabés qué? Al menos yo sigo siendo yo. Al menos soy más que una cara bonita que se luce en una pantalla, que se va de fiesta en fiesta con gente que no me conoce de verdad. Al menos soy auténtica.

 

—No sé qué me querés decir con eso. Pero ese no soy yo.

 

—No te tengo envidia, Martín.

 

—Tampoco buenas vibras, González.

 

* * *

 

 

**vii.**

La primera vez que Manuela sale del país es para ir a firmar libros en Uruguay. Los colores vivos de la ciudad la encandilan, la amabilidad de la gente la envuelve como si se tratase de un tapado. Incluso la experiencia de haber llegado allí en avión le parece un cuento de ciencia ficción. Conoce a gente que le estrecha la mano para presentarle respetos. Para felicitarla.

 

Escritores que le sonríen como si fuese una más del club.

 

La sonrisa de Manuela se ensancha con cada copia nueva que firma. Y siente que cada uno de sus libros es un pedacito de sí misma que comparte con el mundo. Siente qué, con sus versos, les cuenta sus secretos y sus penas. Sus sueños y anhelos, sus verdades más dolorosas y sus rincones felices. Manuela conserva el primer ejemplar en su cartera y lo lleva con ella para todos lados. Lo ama con el fervor de una madre.

 

_Parí un libro._

 

(Por allí supo que Martín fue padre.)

 

* * *

 

 

**viii.**

Martín es fan del movimiento, la cinética lo enamora y lo condena.

 

Martín es fan de los colores, de la alta definición de una pantalla. De los filtros.

 

Martín bebe de la vida como si fuese una cornucopia.

 

Y cada día en pantalla es un éxito. Y cada fiesta significa más puntos de rating. Y cada cóctel lo acerca más a los demás.

 

(Y cada día conecta menos con el público. Y cada día su esposa parece más distante. Y cada día teme aún más a aquel niño que, con sus mismos ojos, busca su amor incondicional.)

 

Martín se pierde en los colores, en el glamour y en la intensidad de las luces. Se pierde hasta que el rumor de las olas no es más que un hito lejano; se pierde hasta que todo lo demás se convierte en una postal vacía. Se pierde hasta que el otro extremo de su cama está vacío, hasta que la pantalla no da abasto para él. (Pasado de moda, lo llaman.)

 

* * *

 

 

**ix.**

 

 

_Martín, te quiero contar, que a la lejanía te imagino de pie frente al mar. Con una caracola gigante en la mano y con un puñado de arena blanca en la otra. Y me pregunto, cuándo miras al mar... ¿qué es lo que buscas, Martín? ¿Qué es lo que se esconde allí para ti? ¿Te quieres convertir en una gaviota sin rumbo?_

_Siempre estás moviéndote, Martín. Y yo acá, siempre tan quieta._

_Tanto me inquietan nuestros paraderos que serenamente me cuestiono si alguna vez nos podremos encontrar._

_—M._

  


 

* * *

 

 

 

**x.**

  


Las cajas, apiladas, se alzan como torres hasta el techo. Cada una se encuentra cuidadosamente rotulada; la ropa por aquí, la loza nueva por allá. Repartirse las cosas de la casa nunca es tarea sencilla, pero es lo que le tocó a Martín.

 

El departamento es blanco y espacioso, con una cocina de tamaño normal, salón apto para reunir a los amigos a ver los partidos y tres habitaciones. Una será la suya, ya ha elegido la que tiene el balcón con vista al centro. La habitación de junto será pintada de celeste pastel, para cuando Diego lo visite, para que eche la siesta antes de que decidan bajar al parque que está cruzando la calle y se pongan a intercambiar pases.

 

El eco, las paredes blancas, la madera clara y el olor a nuevo. Todo se siente como si fuese un recuerdo, como si repentinamente hubiese sido transportado a otra etapa de su vida. A un mundo diferente.

 

Y es esa la realidad que se materializa en su mente cuando abre la correspondencia que le ha traído Victoria de su antiguo hogar.

 

Hay una postal, entre facturas y cuentas. Una postal con una linda fotografía de la torre Eiffel, erguida y suntuosa bajo el cielo iluminado de París.

 

 

 

> _“Traté de contemplar la belleza de París, pero fallé. Me percaté de que todo aquí me recordaba a ti. A tus delirios viajeros y tus signos de exclamación.”_

  


Los dedos de Martín acarician la tinta del mensaje hasta difuminarla levemente, enterrando las palabras en una niebla difusa y oscura. Aún pasmado, rebusca entre sus cajas los artículos de escritorio, hasta dar con un lapicero de tinta finísimo. Tiene unas esquelas de papel con estampado de nubes que una vez Diego le obsequió para un día del padre.

 

Y cuando se sienta a escribir, con las manos temblorosas y un torrente de emociones entremezcladas; cuando lo primero que brota de su puño es una mentira, seguida por más mentiras; cuando lo que brota de su letra es felicidad artificial— es en ese momento cuando Martín se siente abofeteado por la soledad más profunda y cruel que alguna vez ha sentido.

 

(Y si cierra los ojos tan sólo por un momento, puede ver a Manuela en su escritorio apolillado en aquel diminuto departamento. A Manuela mordiendo la punta de su lápiz, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado. A Manuela contando los pesos para enviar cartas a Roma. A Praga. A París.)

 

_Qué será de vos, flaca_ , piensa.

 

(Qué será de vos, que te mandé tan lejos. Qué será de vos después de que nos pasó la cuenta el tiempo.)

 

* * *

 

 

 

**xi.**

  


_Manu:_

_Gracias por la postal, casi me caí de espaldas cuando vi que estabas en París. Supongo que no me lo había imaginado. (Pero lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza es una imagen de vos, parada en el metro con cara de culo. No se diferencia  mucho de casa, ¿no?)_

_Supe que publicaste un libro y se vendió como pan caliente; lo sé porque yo lo compré y lo leí apenas recibí tu postal. Mea culpa, no me había enterado de eso tampoco. Pero tu libro es bueno, me lo comí en una noche. Sentite orgullosa. (¿Y qué onda con el protagonista? ¿Es boludo natural o viene en el paquete por ser rubio?)_

_En fin, sé que la última vez que nos vimos no hablamos mucho. Pero te cuento que no me va tan mal ahora, o sea, podría irme mejor… pero creo que estoy bien donde estoy. Ya no trabajo en la tele, me estoy divorciando y mi pibe se parece cada día más a mí. (Traté de no sonar narcisista, pero algunas cosas son inevitables.)_

_No tengo ni la más remota idea de a qué me voy a dedicar ahora, pero ya veremos. Si abriera una librería con un cafecito por el simple placer de pasarme la tarde leyendo y rascándome las bolas, ¿vendrías a hacerme publicidad?_

_(Estoy jodiendo, no rompas la carta. Andá, no me mirés así.)_

_Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Disfrutá París, comete una rueda de queso y un par de bollos por mí._

_PD: Te extraño._

_—Martín._

* * *

**xii.**

  


—¿Te gusta la vista? —sentados en el borde de la quebrada, con toda la extensión de la playa bajo sus pies, el mar inmenso rodeando la costa como un gran manto azul.

 

Manuela no sabe si el cosquilleo que siente en el estómago son mariposas o vértigo.

 

—No sabía qué eras fan de las alturas, Hernández —masculla, tratando de sonar compuesta. Por dentro, se está muriendo de miedo y tiene que evitar mirar hacia abajo.

 

—¿Quién no es fan de las alturas, flaca? —Martín ríe, balanceando las piernas como lo haría un niño en el balancín—. Me hacen sentir… no sé, grandioso.

 

—Creo que… —suspira ella, contemplando las nubes para hacerle el quite a una nueva oleada de vértigo— prefieres ver de arriba el horizonte.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**xiii.**

  


La carta abierta reposa dentro del bolso de Manuela, perfectamente doblada en cuatro. Una semana antes, cuando se levantó a revisar su correo, ni siquiera se imaginó que allí en el buzón encontraría lo que se pasó tantos años buscando. Lo que tanto anheló entre postales y llamadas cortas. Entre invitaciones superficiales y encuentros casuales. No sabe muy bien si es su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada o si realmente Martín le ha escrito algo de verdad entre esas líneas. Pero cada vez que relee la carta, lo siente más él que antes.

 

Sólo el ruido de las turbinas logra desconectarla de sus pensamientos. Y, silenciosamente, cierra los ojos y le pide a su propio corazón que sea cauto.

 

La próxima vez que pise suelo, será en Santiago.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**xiv.**

  


Martín tiene una caracola en la mano y un puñado de arena blanca en la otra cuando la escucha venir. Lo siguiente que siente son las manos de una mujer cubriéndole los ojos, la piel tersa y suave. Y el cosquilleo de unos cabellos rozándole el rostro.

 

—¿Escuchaste el mar dentro de esa caracola?

 

Martín sonríe.

 

—No, fijate que no.

 

Los labios de ella rozan su nuca.

 

—¿Y qué fue, entonces?

 

—Sirenas. Una sirena. —despacio, su mano suelta la caracola para posarse sobre una de las manos de Manuela. Coge sus dedos entre los suyos y se los lleva a los labios, sin abrir los ojos. Ella le acaricia la boca.

 

—Eres increíblemente aburrido, eso se lo pudo haber inventado cualquiera —ella le besa la nuca y Martín se estremece, hasta que cada pelo del cuerpo se le eriza—. Creo que has perdido tu encanto y me parece muy triste.

 

Ambos guardan silencio durante un largo rato. A ninguno de los dos les molesta.

 

(Y las manos unidas de ambos se convierten en una silueta eterna sobre la arena.)

 

Tienen mucho que decirse, es cierto.

 

Pero esperar no ha matado a ninguno.


End file.
